Jealousy
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sometimes you should just ignore work and get your ass home. ShizumaXNagisa. Oneshot and M. Please hold applause until after the chapter is read.


_A/N: I haven't really done anything with ShizumaXNagisa as of yet. And since it's too early for anything in Red Snow. I figured I'd do this. Put on the M goggles. In any case this is a one shot. Enjoy._

(Apartment)

_How could she do this, again?_

Nagisa thought as she sat at the candlelit table. The better half of the afternoon delicately set on the table. Making up an excuse to come home early? That was easy. Playing duck and dodge to avoid her lunch date with Tamao? Slightly more difficult. Spending the afternoon carefully concocting a full coarse meal? Now that was difficult.

"Maybe she got held up again ..." Nagisa trailed as she traced the base of her salad fork with her finger. Though it was just an excuse to keep from getting flustered, or even worse from crying. The few years of being a wife she had under her belt was in no way able to cushion the blow from being stood up. It really was all roses and wine in the beginning. She had more flowers then she knew what to do with. Being made love to every night sometimes twice was just enough to handle. But then the family came knocking.

Nagisa had always known that eventually Shizuma would head her family's corporation. But it was something that Nagisa ran away from desperately. After the wedding the family wanted them to move into the main house which was a mansion on par with the likes that Nagisa could hardly imagine. Despite the thought of living in such a beautiful house, Nagisa declined. Something changed in Shizuma when she was on that land. Something that Nagisa did not like.

Shizuma listened and they got a nice apartment in the city. Nagisa had insisted on something nice, but not extravagant as to not only remind her of Shizuma's family home, but also to avoid dipping into thier vast coffers. Though this was the first of many skirmishes between Nagisa and Shizuma's mother.

At first Nagisa got along with 'mother'. Well, this was until Shizuma was forced to come out of the closet to defend Nagisa to her parents. Shizuma's father just simply laughed and told Shizuma that she had blossomed into the woman he thought she might become. But 'mother' had nothing of it.

Shizuma always made a point to galvanize Nagisa whenever her mother was on the approach. Even still, Nagisa knew that she was not liked, and if she followed the feeling to the thoughts conclusion, she was probably blamed for Shizuma's sexuality as well.

Sighing, Nagisa reached over the table and grabbed the champagne pouring herself a near full glass and then toasted to the other side of the table.

"To cursed mothers!" Nagisa said as she dipped back the crystal swallowing nearly half it's contents. Nagisa didn't really like to drink. But at this point she didn't care. Because now she wasn't sad.

She was mad.

The funnel of jealousy, anger and lust began to spin inside Nagisa's mind. The thought that it might not be Shizuma's fault was batted away. Her mother, her company, none of it mattered to Nagisa, she finished off the glass and then pour another, fuller one. As Nagisa kicked off her shoes under the table, more sinister thoughts began to swirl about. The more angry she got, the more her body flushed. The gutter of her mind began to fill to the brim with filth. Nagisa wanted to be found in a state that was unlike her. Perhaps giving into her desires would motivate Shizuma to be more aware of her priorities. The filth of jealous guided her to do something very unlike her indeed.

Nagisa reached under the hem of her dress and removed her pantyhose, she deposited them on the table temporarily. As she stood she reached behind her and unzipped her dress allowing it to fall to the floor revealing a rather expensive bustier with matching panties and garters. Grinning, she removed the undergarments gently as well as the garters as she did not want to ruin them. There was no reason to ruin a perfectly good set of underwear.

"You don't get to come home to a neatly wrapped package. No, you get to come home to..." Nagisa paused as she reached across the table and grabbed the pantyhose. As she pulled them over her bare bottom and in between her legs, Nagisa felt a bit strange, it was like she had bottoms on but she didn't. The cool air still was able to caresses her moistened flesh. Nagisa let her hair down and then proceeded to make herself look as disheveled as possible before grabbing the bottle and heading into the living room.

(somewhere outside)

'You have reached the number of Hanozono Nagisa, I am not currently able to ...' the recorded voice was cut off with a beep as the phone crashed into the passenger seat. The third call attempt had pretty much taken away any hope of reconciliation.

"Why did it have to be today? Why the_** hell **_did it have to be _today_?" Shizuma said as she floored the petal. The BMW she was driving revved up as she continued down the expressway. The promise she made this morning lay crumbled in her mind. Shizuma had the feeling that she wasn't going to come out of this one unscathed.

The workday had been normal. But ten minutes before she was to leave her mother brought in a long time client. Shizuma just couldn't leave. Though she was wondering if perhaps she should have. Bringing in important people at the end of the business day was becoming normal for 'mother' and if Shizuma survived the night, she was done. The stakes were higher then they had been before however. Because Shizuma broke her promise. Nagisa was a very loving person, but even she would not forgive this. At least not without making Shizuma pay first.

As Shizuma turned off the expressway and onto the street, she realized that she had never pushed Nagisa like this before. So Shizuma didn't know what to expect or what awaited her when she got home, if anything. The thought of Nagisa leaving her out of neglect or even worse cheating on her pushed Shizuma to the brink of panic. There was one person in particular that nearly won Nagisa in the past. Suzumi Tamao was no home wrecker, but she would bend over backwards to soothe Nagisa, even if that meant ..."

"Damn that Tamao!" Shizuma seethed as if she was almost certain that Nagisa was crying in Tamao's arms at that very moment. The theroy of 'what ifs' continued to stuff themselves into Shizuma's head. She didn't even want to think about 'other' things. Though it would seem that the car was feeling the jealousy as Shizuma shifted roughly as she turned into the parking garage. Shizuma thought she might have even seen one of the parking attendant jump out of the way. But it mattered little. Parking the car she shoved her phone into her coat pocket and exited the car locking it behind her.

(apartment)

Nagisa moaned as her fingers moved deftly between her covered petals. In the beginning the main thing Nagisa had in mind was to just lay on the couch and drink herself silly. But Nagisa's lust could not be denied. And if Shizuma wasn't there...

As Nagisa's hand ground into her flower she thought of removing the pantyhose. But decided that orgasm with them on would provide the maximum result. As it was, and the more she played with herself, Nagisa had decided what Shizuma's punishment would be. And if she played her cards right ...

"Nagisa?" Nagisa heard Shizuma call for her but she remained where she was. It was not a few moment later the sound of footsteps and...

"Nagisa , I'm sorr..." Shizuma trailed off as she saw Nagisa nearing the throws of orgasm on thier sofa. She also noticed the sticky ruined pantyhose that clung to Nagisa's ass. Smiling, Shizuma realized that the situation wasn't as dire as she thought. "You were going to climax in those and drop them on my pillow, weren't you? Evil,_** evil **_woman." Shizuma said as she began to strip.

"You needed to be punished ... ah!" Nagisa said as her features curled into a slight smile.

"I agree, but aren't there more effective ways of punishing me?" Shizuma said as she freed her full breasts from their trapping. The light swaying of Shizuma's bust broke Nagisa from her blinded path.

As Shizuma's nude form finally met the ambiance of the room, Nagisa stopped for a moment to admire her.

"Touch me...Nagisa." Shizuma said as she felt Nagisa's arms wrap around her. The efforts of the last half hour seemed meaningless to Nagisa. The smell of Shizuma's sweat and skin filled her nose and served only to make her flower pulse more. Though when Shizuma's arms wrapped around Nagisa's back, the last bit of jealousy between them evaporated. Shizuma leaned down into Nagisa's ear.

"After seeing you like this. I want you to be dirty..." Shizuma said as she felt a hand slide between her smooth thighs. _"I want to be dirty."_

Afer speaking those words, Shizuma grasped Nagisa's hand and placed it between her legs. But as she did so Nagisa pulled away and spun Shizuma towards the rug. Having taken the cue, Shizuma moved over to the rug. Thinking for a moment, Shizuma got down on all fours and raised her hips. This was the most embarrassing pose she could think of. so much so that she felt a true flush across her cheeks. As her inner thighs were stroked once more, Shizuma could feel the wetness trailing on the very edges of her flower.

"Who would have every thought that Hanozono Shizuma was so unladylike." Nagisa started in mild. Shizuma pinched her eyes shut as she thought of what was to come next. "Her body nothing short of perfection. Yet she would rather be down on all fours and point her ass like a bitch." Nagisa's words raked across Shizuma so pleasantly as nectar now began to coat her thighs. "If only other's knew, no that's not right. _This is mine_." Nagisa said as she reached up and caressed Shizuma's face.

"That's right, I'm yours Nagisa. _My whorish body belongs to you_." Shizuma whispered happily as her body ripened to the touch. "I have only longed for your touch since meeting you. You've grown into something, someone that I can finally let myself go around." Shizuma said as she breathed in with anticipation.

"The lay on your back and show your filthiness. My _wonderful_ harlot." Nagisa said with an underlying joy. For this was just another way to express themselves to one and another. A way that allowed them to be free of all constraints.

Immorality seized Shizuma breathlessly as she placed her feet nearly behind her and spread her wonderful petals. For a moment, she thought she might orgasm from just this. Nagisa's dark eyes staring into her most precious and filthy place. Long silver hair stuck to her shoulders as her breasts heaved with every breath. Shizuma could feel the tingling in her lower stomach. She was ready to receive her bride.

*shattering glass*

What, where you expecting something else? Perhaps an _**orgasm**_?

[red]NO ORGASMS FOR YOU![/red]

*cackle* *cackle* *cackle*


End file.
